The Stolen Trunks
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: While Racing Renji and Kira, Matsumoto fishes Tōshirō’s swimming trunks, and runs. [HitsuHina]


Summary: While Racing Renji and Kira, Matsumoto fishes Tōshirō's swimming trunks, and runs.

Pairing(s): HitsuHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but am very grateful to Tite Kubo for creating it. I only own part of this plot.

* * *

"DAMN IT! I'm not the slowest swimmer!" Renji Abarai yelled angrily to Kira, who snorted in amusement.

"Err- Yea. You are" Izuru Kira replied, glaring at the red head, trying to make his point.

The tenth division Capitan, Tōshirō Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the two that stood to his left before lying down and closing his eyes.

Unknown to Tōshirō, Yachiru Kusajishi, quietly ran up to the two bickering males, motioning them down to level, she whispered something into their ears.

Once done what she had come to do, she ran to where Matsumoto sat with a fishing rod.

Ironically, she ran across Tōshirō's stomach, causing him to jolt upright, and rub the spot she had landed on.

Suddenly, Renji and Kira were in Tōshirō's face. With a startled yell, he jerked away.

"Hey, Hey, Hitsugaya-Taichou" Renji grinned, "Lets have a race to see who the fastest swimmer is"

Tōshirō frowned at the two before saying "No."

"But you have to!" Kira replied, poking Hitsugaya in the side, "Or is it your scared that two fukutaichou are gonna beat you?"

"No" Hitsugaya brushed the other's hand away from him, "I just don't feel like it"

"Liar" Renji stated, and Tōshirō closed his eyes again

"Liar!" Renji and Kira coursed, in sing-song voices, "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at the two, going to rise.

Seeing this action, Renji held his hand out to help the short Taichou up. Send Renji a strange look, Tōshirō accepted his hand. Half way up, Renji suddenly let go of Tōshirō's hand, causing him to fall down again.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched in anger and he glared at the two

"C'mon Hitsugaya-Taichou." Renji grinned, "We'll leave you alone after"

Sighing, the short boy shook his head "This is ridiculous…" he muttered standing up, looking at the two, before answering them "Fine."

Unknown to Hitsugaya, Yachiru jumped happily in the background seeing he agreed.

The three walked to the water, and got ready to race.

"On Three" Kira stated, "One"

"Two" Renji continued

Hitsugaya sighed, "Three"

And the race started.

* * *

Now, you see, Matsumoto, who was watching the race had an evil plan. And for this plan to work, she needed to learn how to fish. After many practices, she can now cast a line and hook whatever she desired. That was the first step of the plan. The second had just been put into motion: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, her Taichou, was in the water. If he had been anywhere else, this wouldn't have worked for the devious fukutaichou.

Her full-time partner in crime, Yachiru, had helped with the second step. Getting her part-time partners in crime, Renji and Kira, to get Tōshirō into the water.

Now, in this race, neither Renji nor Kira seemed to be swimming their fastest; in reality they were pulling to the sides, away from the tenth division Capitan, of course this was going unnoticed by said Capitan. Once far enough to the sides, Renji and Kira turned and fled back to the shore, not wanting to get caught in Tōshirō's rage.

Once the two were safely out of range, Matsumoto pulled her fishing rod back. Taking aim, she whipped the rod out, casting the line.

With a swift jerk back, she pulled what she had caught, and reeled it in.

Pulling something black and wet from the hook, she held up Tōshirō's swimming trunks.

Yachiru returned Matsumoto's grin, and took the shorts she was offered and held them so Hitsugaya could see them clearly.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto called "DON'T GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

The swimming Tōshirō froze, and slowly, he turned around in the water. Seeing that they held his swimming trunks, he turned a deep scarlet.

"MATSUMOTO! KUSAJISHI!" He bellowed, and started to swim towards the dock to yell at them better, and obviously, get his swimming trunks back.

Seeing this, Matsumoto and Yachiru turned and ran away from the beach, both Renji and Kira following obediently.

Cursing to himself, Tōshirō gripped the wood of the deck, not daring to lift himself any higher out of the water.

* * *

Else where, in one of the split cabins, Hinamori Momo had finally finished putting on a peach-colored tankini.

Smiling in satisfaction, she turned around, looking herself over in the mirror.

Without warning, the door behind her smashed open, and a snickering Matsumoto ran in. Shocked Momo just stared at the older woman, as she ran towards her. Breathing deeply, Matsumoto smiled at Hinamori, "Here. A Present"

And she turned, and left, just as Ichigo entered the room "Hey," he called, "Rukia asked me to find out if you're ready to go…Hey. Aren't those Tōshirō's swimming trunks?"

Momo blinked at him, then looked at the bundle in her hands, and held them up, looking at the familiar patter of an ice blue dragon on black.

"Tell Rukia I'll meet up with her after I return these"

Ichigo nodded, and left the cabin after Momo, who ran off towards the beach.

"Hitsugaya-Kun?" Momo called, as she walked, looking around.

She still couldn't see him as she neared the stairs to the dock. Stepping onto the wood, she continued to walk forward.

She sighed again, holding the shorts in her arms closer, "Shiro-Chan! Where are you, Shiro-Chan?"

"Oi! It's Hitsugaya-Taichou! Get it right!" Tōshirō answered from where he still held onto the dock, a place Momo couldn't actually see from where she stood.

Stepping forward again, Momo looked around "Where are you?" she questioned, still unable to pinpoint his location.

Tōshirō raised one hand and waved to her, seeing this she half ran to the end of the dock and kneeled at the edge.

Momo blinked at Tōshirō, before moving the black bundle, "Are these yours?" she asked

Tōshirō's eyes widened before he nodded "Yea…err, could I have them please?"

Momo frowned in confusion, before handing the swimming trunks back to there owner.

In one quick movement, Hitsugaya slipped them back on and hoisted himself up and out of the water. He paused, his nose inches from her, as a smirk appeared on his face

"Thanks" he muttered, brushing his lips against her softly, before pulling away and walking past her. He paused half way through

"Hey Momo, you coming?"

Momo smiled brightly, "Yea, Hold on, Hitsugaya-Kun!"

Hidden in the trees, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Renji and Kira watched the two friends. Grinning to each other, Matsumoto and Yachiru shared a high five, "Plan stealing Hitsugaya-Taichou's swimming trunks: Success!"

* * *

Oh Wow. Not entirely sure where this one came from, but I guess you could call is a sequel to "The Missing Clothing". Once again my friend helped me write this. She got an account on Kinari139. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R

-Puppy444219

Co-Written with Kinari139


End file.
